Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James ist der ehemalige Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline. Er war auch zeitweise ein Mitglied der New Directions, wo er Finn als männlichen Leadsänger ablöste. Er hat nicht nur die New Directions betrogen, sondern auch Rachels Herz gebrochen. Inzwischen ist Jesse kein Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline mehr, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. Er taucht in der zweiten Staffel als Berater der New Directions erneut auf, da diese jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen können brauchen, um Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals zu schlagen. In der dritten Staffel ist er der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline, die er bei den Regionals zum Sieg führt und mit denen er bei den Nationals den zweiten Platz belegt. In der sechsten Staffel kehrt er zurück, um Rachel zu überreden, zurück zum Broadway zu kehren. In Träume werden wahr ist er im Jahr 2020 mit ihr verheiratet und Broadwayregisseur und -schauspieler geworden. Er wird von Jonathan Groff dargestellt. Biografie Jesse war ein Oberschüler an der Carmel High School und der männliche Leadsänger der Vocal Adrenaline. Er ist nun ungefähr 18 Jahre alt und besuchte kurzzeitig nach seinem Abschluss auf der Carmel High die Universität von Kalifornien, Los Angeles. In der Episode Rivalen der Krone erwähnt er jedoch, dass er von der Universität geworfen wurde, da er nicht all seine Kurse besuchte. Später bei den Regionals und Nationals, in der dritten Staffel, tritt er als Coach von Vocal Adrenaline auf. 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Jesse trifft auf RachelJesses erster Auftritt ist in der Folge Hallo Hölle!. Rachel begibt sich auf die Suche nach einem "Hello"-Song, dabei trifft sie im Musikladen auf Jesse St. James, den Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel ist sofort von ihm angetan. Jesse überredet sie zu einem kleinen Duett im Laden, wodurch sie sich erst recht in ihn verliebt. Jesse lädt sie auch gleich dazu ein, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Später besucht Rachel Jesse und fragt ihn, ob er es wirklich ernst mit ihr meint. Er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie wirklich mag und er verrückt nach ihr sei. Sie küssen sich und Jesse sucht den Blick zur zufrieden dreinschauenden Shelby. thumb|Like a VirginIn der Folge The Power of Madonna fragt Rachel die anderen Mädels aus Glee hypothetisch, wie sie sich zu verhalten habe, wenn ein Junge mit ihr schlafen wolle. Sie hatte nämlich am letzten Freitag nach einem Konzertbesuch mit Jesse rumgemacht und ist in solch eine Situation gekommen, doch sie war noch nicht so weit, was Jesse leicht enttäuscht hat. Später treffen sich Jesse und Rachel geheim in der Schulbibliothek der McKinley. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sie so gedrängt habe. Er sei bereit, auf sie zu warten. Rachel allerdings sagt, dass sie bereit sei. Rachel steht im Bad und fragt sich, ob sie bereit für den Abend sei. Ebenso geht es Finn und Emma. Die drei Pärchen, Santana und Finn, Emma und Will und Jesse und Rachel, singen in einer Traumsequenz Like a Virgin. Doch wie es sich herausstellt, warten sie und Rachel doch noch, da diese nicht so weit ist. Am nächsten Tag, bei der Glee Probe, erklärt Will, dass Jesse nun zum Glee Club gehört. Er hat die Schule gewechselt, um Rachel näher sein zu können. Finn thumb|left|Like a Prayergefällt diese ganze Angelegenheit ganz und gar nicht. Manche glauben zudem, dass Jesse nur ein Spion sei. Kurt und Mercedes sind ebenfalls aufgebracht, weil sie mit Jesse im Team erst recht kaum noch ein Solo bekommen werden. Will macht aber klar, dass sie bisher immer jeden aufgenommen haben und das auch nun fair sei. Jesse sagt Rachel, dass er sie so sehr liebt, dass ihm ein weiterer Titel mit Vocal Adrenaline nicht mehr wichtig sei. Am Ende der Folge entschuldigt sich Finn Rachel, weil er auf Jesse nur eifersüchtig war, denn er hatte seine Chance verpasst, weil er so gefühllos war. Jesse will Finn herausfordern, doch Finn möchte lieber mit ihm einen Song proben, den er rausgesucht hat. thumb|Run Joey RunIn der Folge Schlechter Ruf schauen sich die Kids sich ein Video an und amüsieren sich köstlich. Das Video zeigt Sue, die zu einem Olivia Newton-John Song, Physical, tanzt. Kurt hat es aus ihrem Büro geklaut. Die Schüler entscheiden, dass sie Sue es ruhig mal zurückzahlen könnten. Finn stellt das Video bei Youtube rein. Später stellt Rachel bei der Glee Probe ihr Video vor, dass sie abwechselnd mit Puck, Finn und Jesse zeigt. Da alle drei nicht wussten, dass auch die anderen Jungs zu sehen sein würden, sind sie sauer, weil das Video nur dazu dient, Rachel selbst darzustellen und so zu tun, als hätte sie die Herzen von drei Jungen in der Hand, weil alle um sie kämpfen. Jesse erklärt Rachel, dass er, bevor er sie kannte, rumgefragt hätte, was man über sie, an der Schule wisse. Viele der Schüler wussten gar nicht, wer sie sei, aber wenn es etwas gab, dann wurde gesagt, dass man ihr trauen könne. Rachel meint, dass dies immer noch der Fall sei. Sie habe eben das dringende Bedürfnis nach Popularität, dass sie manchmal über die Strenge schlägt. Er müsse das als Star doch verstehen. Jesse meint, dass er seinen Ruhm für sie aufgegeben habe und er ihr hätte genügen müssen. Rachel fragt ihn, warum er ihr das Herz bricht, daraufhin sagt Jesse, dass sie seins zuerst gebrochen hat. In Der Traum macht die Musik erscheint Jesse erneut. Er hilft Rachel, nach ihrer biologischen Mutter, zu suchen. Es wird gezeigt, dass dies ein Befehl von Shelby ist, aber Jesse gesteht dieser, dass er beginnt, sich in Rachel zu verlieben, aber Shelby wollte lediglich, dass er sich mit ihr anfreundet, damit sie endlich in der Lage ist sich mit ihrer Tochter zu treffen. Es wird nichts darüber gesagt, dass dies ein Versuch ist, New Directions zu sabotieren. thumb|left|Bohemian RhapsodyIn Triumph oder Trauer? platzt die Fruchtblase von Quinn. Daraufhin machen sich alle sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, nur Rachel bleibt zurück, um die Performance der Vocal Adrenaline zu sehen. Während Jesse zusammen mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals zu Bohemian Rhapsody sing, sind Szenen von Quinns Geburt zu sehen, welche gut auf den Songtext angepasst sind. Des Weiteren schaut Jesse des öfteren zu Rachel. Nach einiger Zeit kommt die Jury mit ihrer Entscheidung auf die Bühne und verkünden, wer auf den ersten beiden Plätze sind. Auf den zweiten Platz landen Aural Intensity, womit der Kampf um den ersten Platz zwischen Vocal Adrenaline und New Directions ausgefochten wird. Sue verkündet schließlich, dass Vocal Adrenaline den Pokal mit nach Hause nehmen werden, was alle von New Directions vollkommen niederschlägt. 'Staffel Zwei' Bevor Jesse in der Episode Rivalen der Krone erscheint, wurde er zwei Mal von Rachel erwähnt. Das erste Mal in Amor muss verrückt sein, als Rachel gegenüber von Finn zu gibt, dass sie nicht mit Jesse geschlafen hat und das zweite Mal in Nacht der Vernachlässigten, als Rachel meint, dass es damals falsch war, Jesse zu vertrauen und, dass sie den selben Fehler bei Sunshine nicht machen sollten. thumb|Jesse ist zurückIn Rivalen der Krone übt Rachel ihren Auftritt für den Abschlussball. Als sie anfängt zu singen, taucht Jesse auf und singt mit ihr ein Duett zu Rolling in the Deep. Jesse ist vom College geflogen, weil er nicht alle Kurse besucht hat. Er wollte Rachel wiedersehen, um sich bei ihr für alles zu entschuldigen. Er bereut sehr, was er ihr damals angetan hat, und fragt sie direkt, mit wem sie auf den Abschlussball geht. Rachel möchte daraufhin, dass Jesse sie, Mercedes und Sam begleitet. Naher sitzen Mercedes, Sam, Rachel und Jesse zusammen und unterhalten sich. Dabei teilt Jesse den anderen seine Idee mit: er will ein Tanzstudio eröffnen und verschiedenen Schulchorgruppen helfen, damit sie das gewisse Etwas bekommen. Rachel ist begeistert und ist sich gleich sicher, dass Will Jesse einstellen wird und sie damit Vocal Adrenaline schlagen könnten. Die Vier werden von Quinn und Finn gestört, der sich sofort mit Jesse anlegt, doch dieser weiß sich zu wehren. Als Finn auf dem Abschlussball sieht, wie vertraut Rachel mit Jesse tanzt, geht er auf die beiden zu und fängt an, sich mit Jesse zu streiten. Der Streit gerät außer Kontrolle, und als Finn Jesse ins Gesicht schlägt, reißt Sue die beiden auseinander und verbannt sie vom Abschlussball. thumb|left|Jesse & Will als JuryIn Totenfeier stellt Will Jesse als den neuen Berater des Glee Clubs vor. Bis auf Rachel ist keiner begeistert von der Idee, allen voran Finn. Als Will den Kids erzählt, dass er auch bei den Nationals gerne selbstgeschriebene Lieder performen würde, und zwar mit einem Gruppen Auftritt und einem Duett, macht ihm Jesse klar, dass nur eine Strategie zum Sieg verhelfen wird: der Star des Glee Clubs performt eine Solo Nummer und alle anderen unterstützen ihn oder sie dabei. Um herauszufinden, wer dieser "Star" unter den Mitgliedern ist, schlägt Will ein Vorsingen vor. Rachel trägt sich ein, um am Vorsingen für das Solo teilzunehmen. Neben ihr stehen nur Santana, Kurt und Mercedes auf der Liste. Jesse und Will lassen die Bewerber für das Solo vorsingen. Den Anfang macht Santana und Jesse kritisiert sie nach ihrem Auftritt, womit sie nicht sonderlich zufrieden ist. Nach ihr folgt direkt Kurt, der ein Lied performt, das im Original von einer Frau gesungen wird, was Jesse ihm zum Vorwurf macht. Als sich Kurt bei seinen Mitbewerbern beschwert, ist Mercedes fest dazu entschlossen, Jesse zu zeigen, was sie kann, doch dieser wirft ihr nach ihrem Auftritt nur vor, dass sie faul sei. Rachel bildet das Schlusslicht und singt ein Lied, das sie selbst emotional sehr berührt. Jesse ist begeistert und die anderen Mitbewerber denken sofort, dass daran etwas faul ist. Will und Jesse diskutieren über das Vorsingen und Jesse hat ganz klar Rachel als Favoritin. Brittany nimmt die Konversation der beiden mit der Videokamera auf, doch Will fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei. Er will keinen der Kinder bevorzugen, doch Jesse ist sich sicher, dass sie mit Rachel als Star bei den Nationals gewinnen werden. thumb|Jesse küsst RachelJesse verabredet sich mit Rachel in der Aula, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das Solo bei den Nationals bekommt. Sie freut sich, macht sich jedoch Sorgen, dass die anderen sie deswegen hassen werden. Jesse versucht sie zu trösten und die beiden küssen sich. Finn beobachtet die beiden mit einer Blume in der Hand, die für Rachel gedacht war. Als Rachel und Jesse im Flur auf Kurt, Santana und Mercedes treffen, sehen sie, dass Will ein wichtiges Treffen mit allen Glee Kids einberufen hat. Er hat seine Meinung geändert und möchte, dass die Kids gemeinsam ihre selbst geschriebenen Songs bei den Nationals singen, weil sie am besten sind, wenn sie als Team zusammenarbeiten. thumb|left|"Der Kuss war unprofessionell"In New York! unterhalten sich Finn und Rachel nach dem zweiten Auftritt über ihren Kuss und Jesse stößt dazu, nur um ihnen zu klarzumachen, dass dieser Kuss unprofessionell war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Sieg kosten wird. Finn kann das nicht glauben, weil er immer noch von diesem Kuss begeistert ist, doch diese Begeisterung hält nicht lange an. Denn Jesse hatte Recht. Die New Directions sind nicht einmal unter die besten zehn gekommen. 'Staffel Drei' In Saturday Night Glee-ver wird bekannt das Jesse nun der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Wade meint er sei sehr streng. Er taucht währrend der Regionals von Vocal Adrenaline auf. Er ist sehr geschockt als er sieht das Wade im Frauenkleid auf die Bühne gehen will. Er versucht ihn währrend seines Auftrittes von der Bühne zu holen, jedoch sorgt der Auftritt für große Begeisterung und Vocal Adrenaline gewinnt die Regionals. In And the winner is... ist Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline in Chicago bei den Nationals. Kurz vor dem Auftritt redet er thumb|Jesse und Rachel in Chicagomit Rachel und wünscht ihr viel Glück, obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass Vocal Adrenaline gewinnen wird. Später redet er auch mit Finn und wünscht ihm viel Glück für seine Hochzeit mit Rachel. Nachdem alle Chöre gesungen haben, geht er zu Carmen Tibideaux und erzählt ihr von Rachels Talent. Er erzählt, dass er sich vor zwei Jahren ebenfalls für die NYADA beworben hat und Carmen zu ihm gesagt hat, er hätte Potenzial. Carmen sagt, dass sie sich nicht an ihn erinnert, da sich jedes Jahr hunderte Menschen mit Hoffnungen bei ihr bewerben. Als Jesse gehen will, erinnert sich Carmen an ihn und kritisiert einiges an seinem Gesang, sagt aber, dass seine Leidenschaft sie begeistert hat und wünscht ihn viel Glück für die Zukunft. Später ist Jesse auf der Bühne mit Vocal Adrenaline zu sehen, die bei den Nationals den zweiten Platz belegt haben. Es ist nicht bekannt ob Jesse derzeitig immer noch Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist, da Dustin Goolsby im vorherigen Jahr gefeuert wurde, da Vocal Adrenaline in diesem auch "nur" Platz zwei belegt haben. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Jesse ist zurückIn We Built This Glee Club steigt Jesse mit ein, als Rachel Listen to Your Heart singt und erklärt danach, dass er wegen seiner Mutter in Lima ist. Er fragt sie, was sie hier macht und sie erwidert, dass sie dem Glub hilft, sich für die Sectionals bereit zu machen. Jesse äußert, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie in einem neuen Broadwaymusical mitspielen wird und noch auf ihre Antwort gewartet wird und das weiß, weil er ihren Gegenpart spielt. Er ergänzt, dass man fortfährt, neue Personen zu finden, er die Leute aber daran erinnert hat, dass Rachel die richtige Pereson für die Rolle ist. Sie weiß das zu schätzen, hat aber ihre Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Jesse erwidert, dass es schön ist, nach Lima zurück zu kommen, sie aber an den Broadway gehört und dorthin zurück muss. Sie entgenet, dass sie das wird, ist sich aber nicht sicher, welchen Weg sie nehmen wird: College oder Broadway. Jesse kann sie nicht ernst nehmen und Rachel erklärt, dass sie die Chance hat, ihren Fehler, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, wieder gut machen kann. Er merkt an, dass das Verlassen von "Funny Girl" für ihre Sitcom ihr Fehler war und die NYADA vielleicht ein guter Platz sein mag, einwerfend, dass Carmen Tibideaux ihn persönlich abgelehnt hat und die Schule eine Statistik hat, nicht sehr talentierte Leute zu haben, womit er sich selbst meint und sie nicht aufs College gehen muss. Rachel will die Entscheidung selbst treffen, worauf ihr Jesse Recht gibt, aber thumb|Jesse sagt Rachel, dass sie größere Dinge zu tun habenanmerkt, dass sie eine fantastische Stimmchemie haben und über das Angebot nachdenken soll, bevor er geht. Nach den Sectionals sitzt er in der Aula, wo Rachel ihn sieht und zu ihm geht. Er erzählt, wie sehr es vermisst mit seinen Freunden zu singen und steht auf, um sie anzusehen. Er fährt fort, dass sie größere Dinge zu tun haben und wenn sie möchte, in seinem Appartmen bleiben kann, während sie sich nach einem neuen umsieht. Rachel erzählt ihm, dass sie das Angebot abgelehnt und sich für die NYADA entschieden, was Jesse leicht enttäuscht. Sie erklärt, dass sie dachte, das College wäre ein Schritt zurück, aber glaubt, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung ist. Sie bittet ihn, nicht böse zu sein und er antwortet, dass, auch wenn sie nicht mit ihm singt, er stolz auf sie ist, da sie nicht den leichten Weg zum Broadway zurück nimmt. Rachel steht auf und umarmt ihn, ihm dabei für sein Verständnis dankend und äußernd, dass sie bei seinem Eröffnungsabend sein wird, mit einem Ei in ihrer Geldbörse, sollte er es vermasseln. Jesse erwidert, dass sie das Thema nicht ruhen lassen wird, meinend, als er sie damals mit Eiern beworfen hat und sich in New York sehen werden. Die beiden küssen sich und er geht. thumb|left|Jesse bei den Tony AwardsJesse ist in Träume werden wahr im Jahr 2020 mit Rachel verheiratet, die als Leihmutter für Blaine und Kurt im achten Monat schwanger ist. Er kommt gerade herein, als sich seine Frau und Tina über das Baby unterhalten und meint, dass er es nicht erwarten kann, "ihre eigene Produktion zu starten". Danach ist er mit Rachel bei den Tony Awards und unterstützt sie. Als sie den Preis gewinnt, wird er in ihrer Dankesrede erwähnt, wobei man erfährt, dass er Broadwayregisseur und -schauspieler ist, während er ihr, als ehemaliger Tony-Gewinner Tipps bzw. Zeichen gibt, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Danach singt er mit dem Glee-Cast bei I Lived mit. Familie In der Folge The Power of Madonna wird erwähnt, dass er einen Onkel hat, welcher im Bezirk der McKinley High School lebt. In der Folge Totenfeier wird bekannt, dass Jesse eine Mutter, einen Vater, eine Schwester mit Bulimie und einen Bruder mit einer Sucht hat. Jesse behauptet, dass er immer der Liebling seiner Eltern gewesen ist, was dazu führte, dass seine Geschwister nun Schwierigkeiten im Leben haben. Beziehungen 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel - Jesse Beziehung thumb|224px|Rachel und Jesse im Bett von Rachel.Jesse war in der ersten Staffel mit Rachel zusammen. Er hat sie belogen und sie am Ende sogar gedemütigt, indem er sie mit Eier beworfen hat. In Laufe der Staffeln wird deutlich, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Er kehrt in der zweiten Staffel zurück, um Rachel zurückzugewinnen. Er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr bei Vocal Adrenaline, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. In Rivalen der Krone ist Jesse Rachel's Begleitung zum Abschlussball, sie tanzen zusammen und haben Spaß und scheinen sich wieder näher zukommen, doch Finn mischt sich ein und es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen. Sue wirft die beiden Jungs daraufhin raus. Jesse und Rachel küssen sich in der Folge Totenfeier erneut, doch Rachel empfindet nichts mehr für Jesse. Trotz allem scheint Rachel ihm vergeben zu haben. Die beiden treffen sich in And the winner is... bei den Nationals in Chicago wieder und gehen freundlich mit einander um, wobei Jesse bei Carmen sogar ein gutes Wort für Rachel einlegt. In We Built This Glee Club kommt es zu einem Kuss zwischen ihnen und in Träume werden wahr wird bekannt, dass sie geheiratet haben und erfolgreiche Broadwayschauspieler geworden sind. Songs 'Solos' *'Burning Up' (wird nicht in The Power of Madonna verwendet) *'Another One Bites the Dust' (Im Takt der Angst) *'Bohemian Rhapsody' (Triumph oder Trauer?) 'Duette' Staffel Eins *'Hello' (Rachel) (Hallo Hölle!) *'Highway to Hell' (weibliche Vocal Adrenaline-Hauptsängerin) (Hallo Hölle!) *'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love' (Rachel) (wird nicht in Hallo Hölle! verwendet) Staffel Zwei *'Rolling in the Deep' (Rachel) (Rivalen der Krone) Staffel Sechs *'Listen to Your Heart' (Rachel) (We Built This Glee Club) 'Gruppennummern' *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) *'Like A Prayer' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Schlechter Ruf) Trivia *Er wurde auf der Glist von Quinn mit 29 Punkten bewertet. *Sein Darsteller Jonathan Groff und Rachel-Darstellerin Lea Michele sind im wahren Leben beste Freunde und haben jahrelang im Broadwaymusical "Spring Awakening" zusammen gearbeitet. *Lionel Richie ist einer seiner Favoriten. *Jesse trägt kaum bunte Kleidungsstücke, außer in Performances. *Jonathan konnte vor der Performance zu Bohemian Rhapsody kein Klavier spielen, doch er lernte es, um es realistischer wirken zu lassen. *Jesse wurde in der Universität von Kalifornien in Los Angeles aufgenommen, flog jedoch wieder von der Uni, weil er nicht alle seine Kurse besuchte. Deshalb ist er als Coach von Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals und Nationals aufgetreten. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Carmel High School Schüler Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions